


Doomed From The Start?

by orphan_account



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Alternate Universe - Vampire Slayer, Character Turned Into Vampire, Gay Sex, M/M, Minor Character Death, Slayer Hunters, Vampire Bites, Vampire Sex, Vampire Slayer(s), Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-26
Updated: 2014-07-04
Packaged: 2018-01-20 21:37:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 16
Words: 22,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1526660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You give me hope Frankie. I've always believed there must be some good vampires, now that I actually have proof, my belief's been sort of reinforced." he laughed half halfheartedly. "You've certainly given my family something to think about."  </p><p>Gerard is a slayer. He's been taught to hunt and kill the evil creatures that stalk the human race and has never known anything else. He's always believed that they're must be something more, surely vampires can't all be bad? Then he met Frank and everything changed. Does love run thicker than blood?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Gerards P.O.V

 

For centuries, vampires have walked the earth killing humans by feeding on their blood. As long as there have been vampires there have been slayers, fighting to protect the human race from immortal peril of becoming the undead and fighting to kill every last one of them.

The knowledge of the slayers had been passed down in my family for generations and now it is the turn of me and my kid brother Mikey to learn from our parents the ways of slayers. Since the age of five I have been home schooled and taught everything there is to know about vampires, now aged seventeen I was soon to be a fully-fledged slayer. I’d always been taught to hate them, that they’re cruel monsters. The stories of the things they had done turned my stomach, but surely they couldn’t all be like that? Could they?

I sat perched in the tree in our garden, watching Mikey practise his hand on hand combat. It wasn’t that long ago that he had shared my views but ever since our grandma had been brutally murdered last month he hated every single one of them and wanted to murder them all. It’s not that I didn’t get where he was coming from; I did. I’d been absolutely distraught when I’d been told, but two vampires attacking her didn’t make them all violent monsters. Nobody else saw it like that though. Mom especially had taken the death of her mother to heart. She’d personally gone out and tracked down those who were responsible, learning everything she could about them so that when she felt ready, we would strike. Tonight was the night.

I was pulled from my thoughts by dad yelling, “Damn it Donner! Where the hell is that boy?” he appeared in the doorway and strode across the garden to stand directly below the tree. He watched Mikey train. “Just because he’s learned everything doesn’t mean he gets to goof off! He still needs to fucki-” I cut him off by jumping from my perch and landing straight on his back in deathly silence. My gun out and pointed to the back of his head, I wouldn’t actually shoot him but it was part of training to show I wouldn’t hesitate.

He lifted his head and spat out the dirt that he’d eaten when he'd face planted. “Should have known” He mumbled. I got off him and put my gun back into my weapons belt which also contained two full magazines, a knife and a lighter. He put his hand on my shoulder squeezing it slightly and nodding, I nodded back and he started brushing down his jeans. From dad that was the equivalent of a hug and an ‘I love you’. He was proud. “It’s gonna be dark soon, we should probably get ready.” Mikey said staring towards the slowly setting sun. Mom nodded once before we headed towards the house.

I exchanged my misfits top for a plain black one so that there was nothing I could be identified by. I checked myself out in the full length mirror; I had on black skinny jeans and black converse. My pale skin contrasted against my choppy, short black hair and deep hazel eyes which were still rimmed with the eyeliner I had applied earlier in the day. “Gerard!” Mikey yelled up the stairs “get your arse down here now! We’re leaving!” I sighed; you wouldn’t believe he was two years younger than me. I grabbed my black leather jacket to cover the weapon belt and headed downstairs. Time to go kill some vamps.

 

 

Franks P.O.V

 

I left Ray at the end of his road and walked down to my house dreading the giant pile of homework I had waiting for me. I reached my door but before I could get to my key Aunt Tamara had wretched it open and was glaring at me. “You’re late.” She stated, I shoved past her to get into the house. “I walked” I said with a shrug. I always got in around this time but only arriving last night she wouldn’t have known that.  “What, at a human pace?” she said, her voice full of venom. I turned to face her “yes actually.” My voice full of just as much scorn. I really did hate her.

“Where are mom and dad?”

“Getting supplies.” I sighed, they never told me anything about the missions not that I wanted to be involved. “I don’t know why you bother with school and stuff, you don’t need it and it won’t make you any less of a vampire. You’re just torturing yourself! How you haven’t killed anyone yet is a miracle!” “Some of us can actually control ourselves.” I mutter, but of course she heard me. Before I had time to blink she had me up against the wall with her hand around my throat. “What did you just say bitch?!” I glared at her. “Tamara! Put him down!” my grandfather commanded. My aunt grudgingly obeyed. He was the only one that she’d listened to and I was suddenly grateful for his presence, even if it was only for mom and dads mission.

Tamara stalked into the living room and my grandfather shot me an apologetic look before retreating back into the kitchen. I sighed and headed up the stairs to my bedroom, as I neared my door the dizziness hit me,  _blood time._ I stumbled to my mini-fridge and pulled out one of the half pint bottles of blood. I drained it and instantly felt better. One of these once a week was all the blood a vampire actually needed. Going out every other night and draining four humans was choice, most did it because they enjoyed the hunt. It was vampires like that that made me glad for the existence of slayers. Though as far as my parents were concerned there wasn’t going to be many of them left.

My parents, along with the rest of my family, were slayer hunters and the only ones left in existence. They were out to find and destroy every last slayer so that vampires could rule over the humans. I wanted nothing to do with it which pissed them off no end.

I flopped down on the bed and got out the maths sheet that was due tomorrow.  _Ugh maths._  I sat starring at it for about ten minutes before I threw it to the floor and lay back on the bed. A quick nap then I would do the homework. 


	2. Chapter 2

Gerards P.O.V

It was decided that we would cover them on all angles, prevent any escape. Mom would take the front door, dad the back, Mikey a side window and I would have to climb through a window on the second floor. Thankfully one had been left open.

I scaled the drainpipe until I was just below the window and awaited the signal.  _Bam!_ The front door was kicked open and I swung myself through the window landing with a light thud. I could hear the commotion downstairs; shots, screams and snarls. I guess there where more than anticipated. I stood up and came face to face with a boy of about 16 who was sat on a bed with wide chocolate brown eyes, the kind you got lost in if you stared too long.

A high pitched squeak emitted from the boys lips pulling me from my thoughts, I instantly drew my gun and pointed it at him. He raised his hands as though it would do any good. Before I could decide what to do the door was kicked open and a female vampire burst in, fangs bared and snarling. She pounced at me, knocking me to the floor with vampire force. My gun went flying as she pinned me against the ground, squeezing my arms in a vice like grip that I knew would leave bruises.

I struggled against her hold as she snarled at me, edging closer and closer to my neck. A gun shot went off above my head and the creature collapsed on top of me, going limp. Before I could register what had happened the body was shoved off of me and the brown eyed boy was helping me to my feet. He handed me back my gun awkwardly and I took it slightly dazed. Surely this boy had not just killed one of his own in order to save me.

At that moment mom burst in, she didn’t hesitate in grabbing him around the throat and holding him up against the wall, his small frame now unable to touch the floor. “Where are they?” She hissed through gritted teeth. He made a choked kind of noise and I realised he couldn’t breathe. “How do you expect it to answer you when it can’t even breathe?” She glared sideways at me but released her grip on his throat, effectively dropping him to the floor. He let out a gasp as he slumped against the wall. “Where are they?” She repeated, her voice hard and dark. “I don’t know.” He whispered. She struck him across the face knocking him so he was lying on the floor. “LIAR!” She yelled. “Donner!” Dad barked from the doorway, her head snapped towards the sound. “Cuff it.” He threw some handcuffs at me. “We’ll continue interrogating it when we get home.” I pushed past mom to reach him and cuffed his hands behind his back.

He whimpered slightly as I pulled him to his feet. “Shut it!” Mum hissed at him causing him to hang his head and fall silent. “You okay?” Dad asked me. I shrugged “few bruises, nothing serious.” He nodded taking in the scene and probably assuming that I had killed the female vampire now lying on the floor. “We’ll check them out when we got home. Now let’s get to the car.”  


	3. Chapter 3

Gerard P.O.V

 

Mikey was stood at the car when I got there still pushing him ahead. A look of shock spread across his features but was quickly replaced by a blank mask. “What is that doing here?” His voice was full of disgust at the boy who stood in front of him even though he had never even laid his eyes on him before. It annoyed me that he could be so judgmental. “Dad wants to interrogate it.” I hated calling him ‘it’ he had a name, though I didn't actually know what it was. Mikey spat at him. “It is NOT sitting in the back with us.” I sighed. “It’ll probably have to go in the trunk.” I felt him stiffen at that, I couldn't help but feel bad for him. I mentally slapped myself.  _It’s a vampire Gerard! Stop feeling sorry for it!_

 _But I don’t know him; he could be a good guy!_ I argued.                                                                                                                                   

_You don’t get good vampires._

_How would you know?_

_Just because you think he’s cute!_

Okay yeah, so I did think he was kind of cute, with his short black hair and bangs, large chocolate brown eyes rimmed with eyeliner and his short frame. (He was at least four inches shorter than me.) _S_ _o what?_ I argued with myself again.

_‘So what?’ He’s a vampire Gerard! And you’re a human! A slayer! This is all kinds of wrong!_

_It’s not like I’m in love with him!_

_Yeah, keep telling yourself that!_

I gave up on trying to reason with myself. I’d only just met him so I couldn't be in love with him, could I? I didn't even know his name! I was brought out of my thoughts by the smell of burning. I turned to see the house aflame as mom and dad arrived. Dad popped open the trunk of the car. “Put it in.” I shoved him down as gently as I could without making it look obvious. I didn't want to hurt him.

 

 

Frank P.O.V

 

_Dark, dark, dark, close, dark, close, so close. God there’s no room! There’s no air! Fuck, can’t breathe! Can’t breathe!_

_No Frank you are NOT going to have a panic attack in the boot of a slayers car!_

_But it’s so close! I can’t breathe!_

_Yes you can! Look there’s plenty of air in here, breathe in_ *breathes in*  _breathe out_ *breathes out*  _breathe in_ *breathes in*  _and breathe out_ *breathes out*

In case you hadn't worked it out, I’m claustrophobic so being in the trunk of anyone’s car wasn't good for me, let alone being in the trunk of a family of slayers who were clearly going to kill me.  _Just think about something else until you can get out of here._

I found myself thinking of the boy who’d fallen through my window; his bright hazel eyes rimmed with eyeliner, his scruffy black hair and cute little nose that turned up ever so slightly, his pale skin that wasn't quite vampire pale but wasn't far off.  _Wait…cute?!_ I mentally face palmed.  _He’s a slayer Frank! You can’t call him cute!_ I sighed, he really was though.

He didn't seem as bad as the others, I mean he could have shot me when he first saw me, but he didn't. _T_ _hank god._ He also stopped his mom choking me to death which he didn't have to do, he was pretty gentle when manhandling me and he seemed uncomfortable with the whole ‘it’ thing but that last one might just have been me. He might just feel like he had to be kinda nice to me because I saved his life.  _Why did I do that?_ Tamara had killed hundreds of humans, maybe even thousands what was one more? I sighed. No, I would not have been able to live with myself knowing I could have done something and let’s be honest, Tamara wasn't much of a loss.

The car jolted, causing me to whack my head against the side of the trunk hard.  _Mother fucker!_ A sharp, hot pain shot through my skull as wooziness set in. white spots started to cloud my vision and I started to feel queasy as I passed out making everything even darker.

 

 

Gerard P.O.V

 

I sat quietly staring out of the car window, not really seeing anything. I could hear the thrum of conversation around me but I wasn't listening. I couldn't help but think back to the boy now lying in the trunk of our car,  _why did he save me?_ I mean I was grateful that he did but it just didn't make any sense! And why did he have to be so god damn hot? ‘ _Hot?!’_ Fuck! He’d gone from ‘cute’ to ‘hot’ and the car ride hadn't even finished!  _Ugh_ *mental face palm*

“Gerard?” I was pulled back to the present by the sound of someone calling my name. “Huh?” I turned to face the rest of the car. Mikey was giving me a strange look but I ignored him and met dads gaze in the rear view mirror. “What happened in there? You've been really quiet.” I sighed, I may as well tell him, it might help in some way. “He saved my life.” Mikey’s eyes grew wide beside me but dad just looked confused. Then I realised I’d said ‘he’ not ‘it’  _shit!_ I pretended not to notice inclining my head towards the trunk as I continued. “When the female came in and attacked me, I lost my gun in the struggle but it picked it up and shot the one attacking me. Then it gave me my gun back… I just can’t help but wonder what it’s up to.”

I didn't really think he was up to anything but I knew it was something dad would want to hear. “Hmm…” He mused “how very odd… I guess you’ll have to ask when you interrogate it.” I felt my eyes go wide, “you want me to interrogate it?” He just laughed at my reaction. “Yes Gerard, I want you to do it. Just don’t get too violent with it; we need information besides we may be able to use it to our advantage, part of a deal to trap them or something.” The rest of the journey continued in pretty much the same way. I couldn't help the odd feeling that increased in my stomach the closer we got to the house.  _Butterflies!? What the hell?_ Man I was so screwed. 


	4. Chapter 4

Frank P.O.V

  
I didn't know how long I'd been in there when I came too but I found myself squinting as I was suddenly bathed in the light of a street lamp. A bag was then shoved over my head and I was plunged back into darkness I was pulled to my feet and shoved along. I stumbled a few times which did not impress my captors, though I couldn't see so I didn't know what they expected. I had a feeling that this wasn't the boy who had guided me before. I was scared.  
  
I stumbled again on what felt like stairs and was shoved down into a chair. My hands were un-cuffed and then re-cuffed still behind my back though at a slightly more awkward position. I'm guessing through the slats in the chair. The bag was removed and I was left sitting in the dark alone.

 

 

  
Gerard P.O.V

  
Mom dragged me upstairs to the bathroom to check I hadn't broken anything, leaving dad and Mikey to get him into the basement. I removed my jacket and looked down at the giant rip in the front of my t-shirt, how had I not noticed that? Mom sighed "that's another one ruined." She shook her head "come on; let's have a look at the damage." I pulled off my t-shirt and hissed at the pain that shot through my side. "Christ Gee! That bitch must have really slammed you down hard!" the whole right side of my ribcage was coming up in purplish-blue bruises and the tops of my arms had a ring from where I'd been held.  
  
Mom prodded and poked at me for about ten minutes making sure nothing was cracked or broken. Once satisfied she grabbed some gauze from the first aid box, "your arm will be fine but you'll need to keep your chest wrapped for tonight at least to support any muscle damage." I hung my jacket on the back of the door and grabbed my misfits top from earlier off of the floor and slid it on wincing slightly. Time to go interrogate.  


 

 

Frank P.O.V

  
I didn't know how long I was sat down there but it was long enough for my eyes to adjust and realise I was in a basement that was full of different weapons and devices designed to hurt and kill. I then persisted to have two mini panic attacks and I was still on my own. I'd started to wonder if anyone was actually coming for me when I heard the door open behind me. It closed again almost instantly and I hung my head, squeezing my eyes shut praying that whoever it was wouldn't hurt me. I could hear footsteps drawing closer as my heart rate increased. I was shitting myself.

 

 

  
Gerard P.O.V

  
I paused and watched him, his head was hung low and he was shaking. Crying perhaps? He was definitely scared, not that I blamed him I would be petrified in his position. I thought back to what dad had said before I came down the stairs 'don't speak to it until tomorrow morning, just watch. Psych it out a bit.' He wanted me to play mind games but I hated them, they were the main reason I was glad I'd never had to go to high school. I knew enough about society to know the jocks and cheerleaders were deemed as the 'popular' kids and they enjoyed torturing the 'outcasts' A.K.A kids like me through physical and verbal abuse and mind games. Ugh.  
  
I'd decided I wasn't going to mess with him; I was just going to sit in silence and keep an eye on him until dad was satisfied. I didn't see a point to delaying the interrogation but there must have been one. Donald way was one of the greatest slayers in existence, he always had a plan and they always worked because he thought of everything that could go wrong and factored them into his plans. I felt sorry the boy; it wasn't going to end well for him.  
  
I sat on top of a chest of draws that was just below the small window. I crossed my legs Indian style and slumped back against the wall, I may as well be comfortable if I'm going to be down hear a while. I sat and watched as the moonlight streamed in from behind a cloud and danced in his hair making it look sleek and shiny. He was still looking down at the floor, no doubt waiting for some sign of what was going to happen next.  
I just sat observing quietly, wondering. I noticed a tattoo of a scorpion poking out the top of his t- shirt and wondered how many others were hidden by his cloths.   
"Just do it." his voice pulled me out of my thoughts. It was quiet and rough but it was still strong yet it was slightly lower than I had expected. I just sat looking at him, waiting for him to elaborate.   
  
When he realised that I wasn't going to talk he looked up, eyes wide and sparkly in the limited light. "What are you waiting for?" I shrugged "orders." So technically I had just broken dads rules but how could I be expected not to say a word to him AND play mind games? "Orders for what?" I just shrugged again "anything." He thought for a moment "So you're just going to sit there and watch me?" I nodded "Pretty much."  
  
He relaxed back into the chair thinking over what had been said. A few stray strands of hair fell onto his face and I had a sudden urge to tuck them back into their place. No sooner had the thought formed in my head the boy started blowing up his face, trying to move them himself. I stood up and reached out to him, pretending not to notice when he flinched away slightly. I moved the strands quickly and sat back down, he watched me warily; moving his eyes up and down over me no doubt reassessing his previous assumptions about me.  
  
"Can you tell me anything about what's going to happen next?" I shook my head. Even if I did know what was going to happen I couldn't tell him. "I'm not supposed to be talking to you at all. Even if I did know." He sighed but nodded. "So why are you?" I thought about it a moment, I could hardly tell him I thought he was hot! That would not go down well at all. "You asked me a question...... I'm not going to be rude." I shrugged again for good measure. This seemed to confuse him; well it was hardly slayer behaviour. I was probably giving my people a bad name!  
  
He stayed quiet after that, just watching me watch him. I probably seemed really creepy just sitting and watching but I'd never really interacted much. I was an observer. I couldn't help but wonder about this boy; was he nice? Was he rude? What does blood taste like? What is it like to be a vampire? What would he be like as a human? Would he make a good friend? Would he make a good boyfriend? _Oh god, I just went there._ Is he gay? Is he strait? Does he have a girlfriend? A boyfriend? Are they vampire? Are they human? How many humans has he killed? How many vampires has he killed? Why did he kill that one who attacked me? Who was she to him? If I wasn't a slayer would we have ever met?  
  
What are you thinking about?" His voice sounded slightly more confident now. "I'm wondering what things would be like under different circumstances." This seemed to surprise him. Well I guess it wasn't a thought pattern that most people encountered on a regular bases, though I personally often found myself pondering how one small difference could completely change things. The slightest detail could alter everything.  
  
He was about to ask another question when the door at the top of the stairs opened and the room was flooded with light from the hallway. It took a minute for my eyes to adjust and make out who the silhouette was. It was Mikey, fresh out of bed with a coffee in his hand come to relieve me of my duties. I didn't know how long I'd been down in the basement but I could feel the tiredness setting in as I made my way to the stairs. "Has it said anything?" Mikey muttered as I passed him. I shook my head "asked a couple of questions." I shrugged playing the expected role "I've been trying to ignore it as much as possible. It's shitting its self though." He laughed menacingly. "It should be."  
  
I headed straight for my room, my eyes fighting to stay open. I flipped the light of the en suite on and grabbed my pyjama pants of the floor. I quickly changed and grabbed a makeup wipe, running it over my eyes before jumping into bed. Chocolate brown eyes last thing I saw before the dark.


	5. Chapter 5

Gerard P.O.V

 

I’m woken by the creak of a floorboard before the bright light of day bursts into the room through newly opened curtains, I groaned and buried my head in the pillow. I heard mom chuckle before lightly shaking my shoulder. “Come on honey, I've got you breakfast.”  _Breakfast? Since when does she bring me breakfast?_ I sat up but winced at the pain that shot through my side.  _Damn bruising._ “I’ll have another look at those once you've eaten, I think we've got something to reduce the swelling.” I nodded and dug into the pancakes on the plate now sat on my lap, I didn't realise how hungry I was. She sat on the edge of my bed waiting for me to finish. She reached out and brushed some hair out of my face, the action reminded me of myself and the boy the night before making me gasp and then choke on my food. Mom thumped me on the back and I took a swig of coffee to clear my throat. “You okay?” I nod and take another large gulp of the delicious heaven in a cup. “What time is it?” She smiled. “11:30.” _S_ _hit! That’s late._ She laughed at my expression. “We figured you could do with the sleep after yesterday, plus you've got a busy day today.” Her eyes darkened slightly at that so she must have meant the interrogation. “Is Mikey still down there?” She shook her head “no, your father’s been down there since about 8:30.” I nodded and finished up my breakfast in silence. Once I've finished mom grabs some cream from the shared bathroom down the hall and rubbed it into my side. She frowned at me before saying “you’re not going to be able to put a shirt on until that’s dried in.”

“Ah, excellent! He’s awake.” I turned to see dad in the doorway to my bedroom. “Get dressed, and then you can go find out what’s going on.” He was actually smiling now. “Wait, now?” I felt my stomach drop at the thought of having to face him shirtless, exposed. “Well, yes. There’s no point in waiting.” I looked to mom for help. “I can’t go down there shirtless.” I state, panic rising within me. This confused dad completely “What?” Mom sighed. “I've put some cream on the bruising to help with the swelling. He can’t put a t-shirt on until it’s dried.” She informed him. “I see.” He thought for a moment before shrugging “bring a shirt down there with you so you can put it on when it’s dry.” I gulped, he’d still see me shirtless. The thought made me shudder. “But, what if it tries to get me or something? I’ll be so exposed!” Mom ruffled my hair in an attempt at comfort which was actually just annoying. “I understand your going to feel very uncomfortable but you can’t let it intimidate you. You need to show it that you’re not afraid and we need to know what is happening.” I nodded reluctantly.

They left me to get dressed. I grabbed some clean boxers and dark grey skinny jeans with rips at the knees and put them on. I slid on my converse and grabbed a Greenday shirt out of the draw before heading down stairs. I put on the coffee machine and lent against the counter as I waited. Mikey came in with a tray with a large glass of water and three slices of bread on it. “Dad wants you to bring this to it, but make sure it knows that it’s got to last it all day.” I nodded but didn't say anything else. “It asked for you last night ya know.” My head snapped up at this. _H_ _e asked for me?!? Seriously?_ “Excuse me?” I felt excitement bubble in my stomach .  _What the actual fuck Gerard?! Get over this!_ “Yeah, last night. Kept asking me when you were coming back.” I managed to put on an adequately repulsed face as he laughed darkly. “Going down there shirtless is reeeeeally gonna help.” I groaned.  “It’s not like I want to go down there all exposed.” I whined, he just shrugged at me. “Maybe if it thinks you like it we’ll get more information out of it.” At this point the coffee machine signaled it was ready, saving me from having to answer Mikey. I poured myself a large mug  and added it to the tray before heading towards the basement. “Gerard.” I turned to the sound of dad’s voice. “The truth serum is in the syringe in the top draw of the cabinet if you need it.” I nodded and then headed down into the basement.

 

 

Frank P.O.V

 

I’d been on my own for a little while now, maybe half an hour or so? I couldn't be sure, all I knew was that I would rather be on my own than have him down here with me. Donald Way, he was known all over the world as one of the most vicious slayers around. They hailed him as a god but to us, he was a monster; someone to be feared and meeting him meant imminent death. I was scared. The tall lanky kid wasn't scary, he was just rude and treated me like scum which pissed me off; he wasn't better than me! I suppose they’re all like that, at least that’s what I thought until I met him. The cute one with the hazel eyes. He was nicer to me, treated me with a bit more respect. He didn't seem to enjoy what was happening to me. I couldn't deny it, I had a crush on him as stupid as it was under any circumstances let alone with me being their prisoner.

Sexual orientation wasn't a big deal among vampires so when I came out nobody batted an eyelid. Nobody cares about whether you were into guys or girls, you just found a mate and lived with them for the rest of eternity. If they were human you changed them first of course though that was very rare. Slayers however we tried to avoid all together as they were out to kill us so naturally I’d end up with the hots for one.  _Ugh fuck my life._

I was pulled out of my thoughts by the door to my basement prison opening. I didn't bother looking up to see who it was, if they wanted me to know then I would. A tray was placed by my feet. On it was a plate with three slices of bread, a glass of water and….  _Coffee?_ The coffee was quickly removed and I looked up to see the boy with the hazel eyes, I still didn't know his name. He was sat on top of the chest of draws directly opposite me and he was shirtless.  _Holy heck!_ He was HOT. He wasn't muscly but he was toned, and very bruised. He made an awkward cough noise making me look up. He gave me a strange look causing me to blush crimson at being caught out. “Sorry.” I mumbled, avoiding his gaze “you’re just so bruised.” I mumbled. “Mmm.” He hummed in agreement sounding almost… disappointed?  _Don’t kid yourself Frank._ “That’s got to last you all day.” He pointed to the tray at my feet “are you allowed to talk to me now?” I asked. He nodded “I’m supposed to interrogate you.” I didn't know what to say to that so decided to stay quiet.

“So Mikey said you were asking about me.” I’m guessing Mikey was the lanky kid “you wanna tell me why?” I really, really didn't but I didn't think I actually had a say in the matter. I made a shrugging motion which was pretty difficult considering the angle my arms were at. “You don’t seem as….. hostile as the others.” It wasn't a complete lie but I wasn't about to tell him I had a crush on him. He seemed to accept my answer and continued with the questions “so what’s your name?”  _Fo_ _rmalities really?_  “Frank.” I figured he already knew my surname. “Well Frank, my name is Gerard.” Huh, Gerard. It suited him. “How old are you Frank?” _W_ _hat the hell does that have to do with anything?_  “Sixteen…” you can hear the hesitance in my voice. He just nods “where are your parents?” I sighed. I knew that was coming. I debated making up some story but decided against it, I was a terrible liar. “I honestly don’t know.” I made sure to meet his gaze as I said it so he would know it was the truth. “They were gone when I got home and all Tamara said was that they were ‘getting supplies’. I don’t take part in the slayer hunting so they don’t tell me anything.”  _Probably to protect their asses in situations like this._ I swallowed “I’m sorry I can’t tell you anything.”

He sat quietly watching me for a moment, probably deciding whether or not he believed me. I don’t know if I would have believed me either. “Where had you been before you came back to find them gone?”  _S_ _tupid question much!_ “Um… at school.” Where else was I going to be on a Thursday? This seemed to shock him “you go to school?” He didn't sound very convinced “as in human school?” I nodded still unsure why this shocked him so much. “Why? Don’t you?” He gave me a strange look that told me that that was a really stupid question. I don’t really know anything about slayer though! Instead of answering he said “I should probably tell you, there’s a syringe of truth serum in the draw over there.” He pointed to the cabinet to the right of me “if injected, it will force you to answer all questions with the complete truth. Instantly.” I nodded to show I understood. “Please don’t make me use it.” Okay, so he didn't believe me about the school thing. Well a vampire spending the day surrounded by potential meals, I guess I could understand the skepticism. “So where were you?” it didn't  matter if he did inject me with that stuff, it wouldn't change my answer. “School.” He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. “You expect me to believe that you go to a school, full of humans and you haven’t hurt anyone.” Yeah it didn't really sound all that believable when you said it like that. I shrugged “I don’t hurt humans. I only drink donated blood, I mean okay so I had to break into a few hospitals and blood banks but it’s not like I forcibly took it from anyone! And I only drink a half pint a week anyway so it lasts ages.” I was rambling and I knew it but I didn’t really know what else to do. I looked up to meet his gaze and he was staring at me with wide eyes, trying to take in everything I had just said. He looked conflicted and confused. I guess I wasn’t exactly a normal vampire. Would he believe me? 


	6. Chapter 6

Gerard P.O.V

 

It had been an interesting afternoon with Frank. He was nothing like any vampire I’d ever read or been taught about. I’d found out a lot about him, both things for my parents and things that I was curious about too. For example his parents were slayer hunters (I didn't even know this existed) and he played guitar. We also had close tastes in music and cloths  _god he’s perfect!_ I couldn't help but fall for him even more. I hadn't found out why he’d saved me though, I guess that meant another day of interrogation. The thought brought a smile to my face.  _Trust me to fall in love with a fucking vampire. Ugh._

I stood in the shower thinking back to my afternoon with Frank and just Frank in general. He was just so gorgeous! I’d never been this attracted to a guy before. I mean, I’d accepted that I was gay about two years ago now but I’d never really met anyone that had interested me before. Not that I got to meet all that many guys, or people in general. Mikey and I had been dragged along to a few slayer conventions over the years and I had met this girl called Lynz. She was nice enough and we’d exchanged numbers as she lived nearby, we’d even met up a few times but then she tried to kiss me so I stopped all contact. Mom had not impressed by that. She was always telling me how nice a girl Lynz was and how I was an idiot for letting her go. Of course she didn't know I was gay, her and dad would disown me if they did. They were very religious and very homophobic.

The more I thought about Frank, the more I thought about all the things I wanted to do to him, all the ways I could make him scream my name. Before I knew it, I was hard. I was in the shower, with a hard on over a vampire that I may be developing feelings for despite only knowing him for less than 48 hours. The universe definitely hates me. I debated my options for a few minutes before deciding I didn't really have any. I was NOT making this shower cold. I lent back against the wall and took a firm grip of my member, stroking with fast, direct movements. I used my free hands to cover my mouth to muffle any moans that escaped. I felt the warmth build in my stomach and my hand movement sped up. I was so close. “Honey?” Moms voice sounded on the other side of the door freezing me in place. “Yeah?” My voice came out thick and hoarse. She rattled the door handle and I couldn't help but be grateful for the lock “Gerard are you alright? Can I come in sweetie?”  _S_ _hit!_ “No!” I cried sounding strangled. “I’m in the shower.” I added to convince her not to try and break the door down. She sighed “okay. I understand that today must have been stressful for you, being cooped up with a vampire all day. If you want to talk about it you know I’m here, or Mikey or I’m sure Lynz would love to hear from you.”  I groaned, she was seriously bringing this up now? “Oh Gerard! Don’t be like that. You know she’d love to hear from you, she hates how things ended between you.” I sighed. I really couldn't care less about Lynz. She gave a frustrated sigh but gave up “when you've finished, come down to the kitchen and update us on what it told you.”  I heard her feet head towards the door and it closed quietly. I quickly finished up, the heat in my stomach and the throbbing of my cock becoming unbearable. I bit into my fist as I came to stop myself yelling out. I lent back against the wall of the shower as I rode out the high of my orgasm, watching as the mess I’d made of the shower floor washed down the drain.

I stood under the faucet a few minutes longer before shutting off the water and getting dried and dressed. I headed downstairs to find everyone waiting at the kitchen table for me. I took a seat at one end and waited for the questions to begin. “So what did I tell you?”  _R_ _eally that’s all you’re gonna go with!_ “Its family are professional slayer hunters but it doesn't take part in the missions so they don’t tell it any details which means it doesn't know where they are.” I paused and took in their skeptical expressions, well their not gonna believe the next bit. “It said when it got back they’d already left.” Dad cut in “did it say where it had been?” I nodded slowly, he wasn't gonna like it. “It said it was at school.” Mikey snorted and mom looked furious. “I see….. Did you use the truth serum?” I shook my head. I hate needles. Before he could react mom was on her feet and heading towards the basement. “Donna get back here!”  She turned to face him with her hand still on the door handle. “No Donald! This thing is messing with us and I am not going to stand for it. It is going to tell us the truth whether it wants to or not!”

With that she stormed down the stairs. Both dad and I were on our feet and straight down after her to stop her doing something stupid. She’d grabbed the syringe from the cabinet and was holding Frank by the throat yelling in his face and calling him a liar. He look petrified. It took all of my strength to stay where I was and keep my face impassive. She plunged the syringe into his neck causing him to whimper. Couldn't help but cringe away. I. HATE. NEEDLES. “Now, you’re going to answer all my questions. Understand?” He nodded weakly she persisted to ask the same questions that I had (the relevant ones anyway) and got the same answers back, this did not impress her at all. I couldn't help but feel slightly smug that I had been right. I’d trusted my instincts that he was telling the truth and I was right. Mom stormed off up the stairs with dad hot on her heals. I could already here him starting the lecture about keeping emotions in check. God if he knew. I shook my head at the thought. I looked up to Frank who was still whimpering quietly. “The pain will subside soon but the effect will last for a few hours.” He nodded but didn’t lift his head. I had a sudden urge to give him a hug, to hold him close and tell him everything would be okay but I knew I couldn’t. I walked away, leaving him in the dark.  


	7. Chapter 7

Frank P.O.V

 

The days started to blur together and I soon had no idea how long I’d been there. Since his moms little ‘outburst’ Gerard was the only one to come down to me which I was grateful for. His family scared the hell out of me but I was comfortable around him, I knew he wouldn't hurt me. I was falling for him hard. I knew it was stupid but I couldn't help myself, he was just so amazing.  

There wasn't any real pattern or structure to the days. Some days Gerard would be in the basement with me all day chatting with me like we were old friends and other days he’d only be with me for an hour or I wouldn't see him at all. The worst days were when he was there but he wasn't allowed to talk to me so he’d just sit and watch me. It was unnerving and it made me feel uncomfortable. He’d usually answer a question if I asked it but there was no real conversation. Today was one of those days. We’d been sat in an uncomfortable silence for hours. I’d spent most of the day watching the sun light slowly creep across the floor. “What day is it?” I hadn't been there a week, I knew that much as I didn't need blood yet but I needed to know how long it would be until I would. My talking seemed to have caught him off guard as he jumped at the sound which seemed like a scream in the silent room. He cleared his throat “erm Tuesday.” I nodded, that meant I had two days.

The silence continued and I could not help but think of my parents and wonder what the hell they were planning. They hadn't attacked yet so they must have one hell of a plan. I felt a sudden pang in my chest as I thought of them attacking Gerard, I had to warn him. “You guys should have killed me with the others.” I sigh. His head snapped up, his eyes a mix of emotions; surprise, confusion, pity and….. hurt? I shook it off  _you’re imagining it._ “Why would you say that?” I shrugged “my parents will come for you guys, me being here just gives them an excuse.” He smiled at me sadly “seems to me they’d be coming for us regardless, them being slayer hunters and that.” I didn't say anything, he was right of course. “You know, it’s strange but I feel like I've known you forever.” His cheeks tinged the slightest shade of pink. “You’re definitely not like all the vampires I've been warned about.” Well I guess that’s kind of a compliment. “Yeah. I didn't get a choice about being what I am so I try to make the best of what I've got and be a good person. I mean who’d want to be such a monster?” He seemed to think about it. “I guess it depends on what you want it for.” Okay, now I’m confused. “I don’t understand.” He sighed “I mean like why you want the change, whether it’s because you want to hurt people or because you want the immortality or the supernatural enhancements or…. I don’t know… for love.” He blushed again as he said the last one.  _What the?_ I shook it off again “huh, I guess. I've never really thought about it before.”

An uncomfortable silence fell before he asked “why did you save me Frank?” I sighed, unsure of how to put this. “I couldn't watch her kill you. I wouldn't have been able to live with myself knowing I could have done something and I didn't.” He nodded his expression unreadable. What had he expected me to say?

I was suddenly glad that he didn't use the truth serum on me; I didn't fancy spilling my guts about how I loved him right now. “Are there others like you?” His eyes were full of hope and I suddenly felt bad about my answer. “I've never met any, but that doesn't necessarily mean there aren't.” He nodded slowly. “You give me hope Frankie. I've always believed there must be some good vampires, now that I actually have proof my beliefs been sort of reinforced.” He laughed halfheartedly. “You've certainly given my family something to think about.” I gave a half smile whilst contemplating his words.

 _Wait, ‘Frankie’?!_ I looked up to his face, he was watching me but he didn't seem to realise what he’d said so I pretended not to notice. “How so?”

“Well, Mikey’s beginning to question things a little more which is driving mom mad. Dad seems to be reassessing his plans and moms adamant this is a trick and you worked out an antidote of some kind which renders the serum useless.” He shook his head at this, clearly disagreeing with his mother’s theory. “Huh.” Was all I could think to say. How could she possibly hate us that much? She was blinded by it! “She’s desperate to come down here and take a blood sample.” He shuddered at the thought; he’s not a fan of needles. “Don’t worry Frankie, she’s not getting down here.” I nodded.  _‘Frankie’ that’s twice now!_ I had to admit, I liked it when he called me that.

 

 

 

Gerard P.O.V

 

The conversation lulled after that and I mentally scolded myself.  _Frankie?! You can’t go around calling it Frankie! It’s a fucking vampire not a pet, you can’t go giving it nicknames!_

_It was an accident! Besides he didn't even notice._

_How do you know? How do you know it’s not just pretending not to notice so that you don’t see how disgusted it is?!_

_And why would he bother hiding it?_

_Because it’s not stupid! You’re so obvious! It’s using it as a way of getting out of here, it thinks if pretends to be nice to you it’ll get out of this free! It’s a manipulative blood sucker and that’s all it’ll ever be._

_No he’s not! The truth serum proved that he’s not like other vampires!_

_Oh yeah? And what if mom’s right about an antidote?_

_Oh now you’re just being ridiculous!_

_Your desire to get into its pants is clouding your judgment!_

_SHUT UP!_

“I didn't say anything!” Frank said, confusion clear in his voice. “Huh?” I looked up to his wounded gaze. “You told me to shut up…” Oh god! I’d said it out loud. I laughed awkwardly. “No, not you. I was erm… talking to myself.”  _Real smooth Gerard!_ Before he could say anything else, the door opened and Mikey’s voice drifted down. “Dinner's on the table.” I sighed and headed up the stairs.

Dinner was awkward as fuck. Mom and dad had clearly had an argument so the tension was hanging heavy in the air. Everyone spent the meal in uncomfortable silence. I was grateful to retreat to the comfort of my room where I changed into my pyjamas and sat in bed watching the dark night. The next thing I knew I was being woken by a heavy knocking on the door, I look over to the clock on the bedside table and it reads 9:00 am, the TV was shining the blue stand by screen from where it had been left on all night. I sat up and stretched out the kink in my back letting out a small groan.

The knocking came again only louder this time. “Yeah?” The door opened and dad walked in fully dressed. “Get up and get dressed. We’re going to take it to the safe house. It’s safer for the family if it’s there, that way if the parents try and track it they won’t be led to the house. You’re going to have to stay with it though.” I nodded tiredness making my brain slow. “Which safe house?” We had quite a few. “The warehouse.” It was the closest and the best equipped. “We’re going to try and contact the parents, see if we can come to some kind of agreement, a trade.”  _A trade?_ “You want to give h-it back?” It hurt to call Frank ‘it’ he wasn't an object, he was a person. Well sort of. “Of course not! But they don’t know that, besides we need some way of drawing them to us.” So he was trying to kill them, I guess that shouldn't of been a surprise.

He left me to get dressed. I made sure I was quick, grabbing the first items of clothing that came to hand. (Faded black skinnies and an iron maiden t-shirt) I grabbed a plain black hoodie and my weapons belt from the back of the door, I stepped into my chunks and met dad at the car, Frank was already in the trunk. Probably having a panic attack from the claustrophobia.

The journey was quiet and uneventful, I found myself thinking about how I would miss Frank and how if a fight broke out I hoped he would get away. How can I be so in love with this boy when I've known him just under a week?   


	8. Chapter 8

Gerard P.O.V

 

We arrived at the warehouse which was just off of a long dirt track leading off into the forest on the outskirts of town. Nobody ever came out here which made it a lot easier for us to go undetected. I unlocked the five separate locks on the door whilst dad hauled Frank out of the trunk. He hit the floor with a thump whimpering slightly which resulted in the back of dad’s hand striking him across the face. I bit my tongue to stop myself protesting the action which would probably end in me receiving the same. I couldn't have them knowing, if they knew I’d be kept as far away as possible and then I wouldn't be able to protect him.

We sat him down on one of the four camping style beds, hands still cuffed behind his back and head covered by a sack. Dad looked down at Frank with disgust “you better get it cleaned up. It looks a mess and we want it to look good for its parents. Keep them on side.” He sneered. I looked down at Franks slightly shaking form, he really did look awful. He looked like a hobo who’d been living rough for months. I guess our basement is hardly a five star hotel.

Dad left after that and I locked the door from the inside before returning to Frank. I took the sack off of his head and he looked up to me with fear in his watery eyes which were rimmed red. His cheek was tinged pink from where dad hit him and I couldn't help but feel bad for him. “It’s okay he’s gone.” I gave a half smile and reach around him to unlock the hand cuffs, the proximity made him stiffen but I pretend not to notice. He rubbed his wrists and gives me an awkward smile. “You should go shower. Everything you need should be in there.” I pointed towards the bathroom, he nodded and walked off. He seemed a little nervous I headed to one of the cupboards which had some of everyone’s clothes in it in case of emergencies and found something for Frank.

 

 

Frank P.O.V

 

I’d never thought a shower could feel so good but after a week of being stuck in a basement it felt like heaven. The hot water running over my stiff limbs was almost arousing it felt so good. I found some shower gel and shampoo on a shelf and scrubbed myself thoroughly. There was a light knock on the door and my stomach did a little flip. What would Gerard want? “Yeah?” I sounded so nervous it was ridiculous. “Um, I've got some clothes for you… I’ll leave them out here.” He paused for a moment “are you hungry?” I didn't even have to think about it “yeah!” He laughed at my eagerness, well what did he expect after almost a week of living off of three slices of bread a day?

I finished up in the shower and grabbed a fluffy towel out of a cupboard. I dried off and wrapped it around my waste, I opened the door slightly and poked my head out. I could hear crashing coming from the kitchen area as I grabbed the clothes pile off of the floor. I looked at what he’d given me: black skinnies, a black t-shirt with the batman symbol on it, my red chunks which I’d been wearing when they’d taken me and some boxers. Wait, he’s letting me borrow his boxers? That’s not a normal thing to lend out, I mean think of all the things he could have been doing in them.  _No! Bad Frank! Stop with the dirty thoughts!_ I grinned darkly to myself as I dressed. I towel dried my hair making it slightly fluffy before heading out.

For lunch he’d made pasta in a sauce. I’d never tasted anything so good, I’d eaten it all within minutes which made him laugh again but the lack of food over the past few days meant I probably would of eaten anything. “Mmmmmhh, so good!” I mumbled around my last mouthful, making him grin even more. He finished his own more slowly. By the time he actually finished I was halfway through my third helping. I was practically orgasming over how good it was. “I didn't realise my cooking was that good!” He laughed. I grinned up at him with my mouth full of the tomatoey goodness as he took his plate to the sink. He started digging around in one of the cupboards as I took my plate to the sink he stood up and turned to face me, a bright red packet in his hand. “Dessert?”  _D_ _essert?_ I looked down at the packet and squealed.  _SKITTLES!_

We spent the rest of the afternoon lounging around and talking like we’d been friends forever. It was relaxed and fun, we spoke about anything and everything learning lots about each other. I even told him I had a crush but it was hopeless as we would never be able to be together. When he asked what the problem was I used the excuse that he was a catholic and had a girlfriend. Gerard’s expression seemed to brighten slightly at this though I didn't really understand why it had gotten so dark and upset almost…jealousy?  _No Frank don’t be stupid._ By the time I dosed off I felt pretty content. Maybe I would be okay.  


	9. Chapter 9

Gerard P.O.V

  
  
I woke up the next morning and it was 11:30, holy shit! I wasn't used to getting a lye-in. Frank was still sound asleep in the bed next to mine. I couldn't help but watch for a moment; he looked so peaceful and cute whilst he slept. _Getting creepy Gerard._  
  
I got up and made coffee. I leant back against the counter whilst I waited for the machine thinking about last night, so Frank had a crush. I guess I shouldn't be surprised, but the guy was straight and a catholic so I guess maybe I still had a chance. The fact that he was gay was a miracle.  
  
I was pulled from my thought by the click of the coffee machine. I started pouring a cup as I heard Franks voice behind me "is that coffee?" His voice was low and thick with sleep, it was very sexy. I grabbed a second mug out of the cupboard and filled it before walking back to the beds and sitting down. He took and drained it almost instantly. "Frankie."  _Shit! Nickname again._  *mental face palm* "mmm?" He wasn't really listening. I took the empty cup and placed it in the sink with my now empty one. "How come you like me? Like so much more than the rest of my family? I mean you seem to trust me but I'm still as much of a slayer as they are." Well technically I hadn't taken the oath yet so I was no more a slayer than the next human but that was beside the point.  
  
I sat down right next to him, partly to emphasise my point and partly because I just longed to be close to him. He gave a cute half smile before he spoke. "You're just different to the others; you don't constantly give that 'I want to behead you and throw your insides into a wood chipper' vibe." He laughed and looked down at his feet. "You treat me like a human I guess, not a monster." I felt myself shrug. "You're not a monster Frank, you didn't choose this you were born into it! You do the best with what you've been given and you don't hurt people. You're a good guy, I just wish the rest of them would see that." He looked up and met my gaze, smiling properly. He looked so fucking hot!  _W_ _ell now or never Gerard._ I lent in and gently pressed our lips together. I felt him freeze at the contact but he quickly responded, moving his lips against mine eagerly. I felt his tongue slide across my bottom lip and I immediately opened my mouth granting him entrance, sliding my own tongue into his mouth and exploring. Our tongues moving rhythmically like they were meant to move together. I finally felt complete.  
  
  
He broke away gasping for air with a huge grin plastered on his face, I could feel myself grinning like an idiot. I lent in and kissed him again getting an instant response, I pushed him back against the bed so that I was straddling his hips, still not breaking the kiss. He made a small whining noise in the back of his throat to which I surprised us both by growling in response. I could feel his hard on through his jeans and I was almost there myself, I started sucking on his lip ring causing him to moan loudly which turned me on even more.  
  
I quickly moved down to his neck, moving up and down kissing and nipping and sucking at different places causing more soft moans from Frank until I found his sweet spot which was covered by a tattoo of a scorpion making him gasp out a loud moan. I stayed there a while, nipping and sucking at the one spot causing more of his sexy moans. His hips bucked up beneath me causing our bulging trousers to rub against each other, I gasped at the sudden friction but instantly found myself grinding down against him, desperate for more. Both of us moaning loudly. I ground down even harder feeling the tip of his cock brushing against mine.  
  
The zipper of my jeans was quickly becoming uncomfortable against my swelling cock. Franks t-shirt was on the floor by now exposing his tattooed arms and chest. His hands were under my own shirt, they felt ice cold against my heated skin. Forgetting my top they found their way down to my belt buckle, quickly undoing it and the button. In one swift movement the zipper was down and he was palming me through my boxers making me groan loudly. Fuck did that feel good.  
  
I lifted my head from where I had been tracing the swallow tattoo on his lower abdomen with my tongue so I could meet his gaze, he wore a mischievous smirk as he squeezed me through the thin fabric causing me to moan again. "Fuuuuuck Frankieeee" I whined, my breath hitched slightly. I bent down to kiss him again when a loud knock sounded at the door.


	10. Chapter 10

Gerard P.O.V

 

We both froze, staring at each other in wide eyed horror. Mikey’s voice quickly came from the other side of the door “come on Gee it’s me!” I quickly scrabbled off of Frank, doing up my trousers as I went. They were still very tight.  _Naked old ladies…..mom in the shower._ Yep that certainly killed the mood. I looked at Frank and he appeared to be doing the same. I picked his top up off of the floor and threw it at him, I picked up the handcuffs off the side where I’d discarded them the previous day I reached behind him clicking them back into place, whispering an apology in his ear before going to the door.

 When I finally cracked it open so that I was stood in the gap blocking Mikey's view of the inside. The first thing he said to me was “Christ Gerard you could have brushed your hair! You just get up or something?”  _No hello Mikes? Thanks a lot little bro, love you too!_ Wait…I had sex hair.  _Fuck!_   _Well, I can deal, he thinks it’s bed hair so I’ll just go with it._ “What do you want Mikey?” My voice sounded thick and rough, that could be a sleep thing too right? He rolled his eyes at me like I’m so not worth his time. The kid has serious attitude issues. “Dad sent me to tell you to get it ready for tonight.” So dad had a plan for Frank “did he get hold of the parents then?”

“Yes. But they don’t want It.” His eyes filled with a dark pleasure at this. “So what’s happening tonight then?” If Franks parents weren't coming for him what did dad need him for? Mikey laughed menacingly which made my stomach sink “dads going to execute it. The parents are coming to ‘strike a deal’.” He air quoted the words no doubt constructed by our farther “on us coexisting peacefully, he’s going to make them watch their son die.” I heard Frank gasp behind me before he started sobbing, it took all my strength and will power to stay where I was with an impassive face. All I wanted to was run over to my poor Frankie and hold him tight.  _Wait, ‘my Frankie’. Is he ‘my Frankie’?_ Well if what was just happening was anything to go by then there was no question about it  _but what about the catholic boy?_ I mentally slapped myself. Now is so not the time for this!

Mikey actually rolled his eyes at the reaction. This caused a twinge of hatred to bubble in my stomach at the heartless prick “they actually believe we want to strike a deal?” Surely they weren't that stupid, they must have their own agenda. He just shrugged. “Dunno, I wouldn't have thought they’d fall for it so quickly but dad seems to think we've got a shot. Not that he trusts them not to try anything of course.” I just nodded, not really sure what to say. “So yeah, dad’s gonna be here at 6:30 so make sure you’re more presentable.”

With that he spun around and walked back to the car, he couldn't legally drive but did anyway. I slammed the door shut and ran straight to a still crying Frank. He just sat there, shaking in my arms whilst I tried to sooth him. I knew what I had to do. “Don’t worry Frankie, I’m not gonna let them hurt you.” He sniffed. “Oh yeah? And what are you gonna do?” He sounded so hopeless and defeated. I uncuffed his arms and pulled his small form onto my lap, hugging him close “I’m gonna keep you safe. Get you out of Jersey, out of the country if I have to. I’m not gonna let them take us alive.”

After a few moments silence I shifted from beneath him and grabbed the stuff we would need, a fully equipped weapons belt each and I filled a backpack with food and other essentials just in case we got stuck somewhere. I slung the backpack over my shoulders and threw him his belt, “if we start moving now we should be able to get to the cabin safe house by dark and we’ll have a good head start over anyone who comes after us.” He looked up from where he was still sat on the bed wide eyed “you’re serious?” I just nodded. He didn't seem to believe what was happening and to be honest, it was crazy so I probably wouldn't have either. He slowly got to his feet and we left.

 

 

Frank P.O.V

 

We’d been walking through the forest for hours when the heavens opened, I was soaked to the bone in seconds but we had no choice we had to keep going. The conversation was light but slightly strained, our earlier actions hung heavy and unspoken between us. Did he regret it? Did it mean anything to him? I mean, he initiated it so surely it must mean something? My head was reeling from unspoken questions and thoughts.

He eventually gave in to his curiosity though. “So….your crush.” He began but I cut him off “I made him up.” He stopped mid-step and turned to look at me, wide eyed. I sighed, I had to tell him.  “I made him up as a cover because it’s you that I really like. I figured I could never have you because you’re a slayer, but then you started asking questions and I panicked because I didn't want you to like freak out and shoot me or something so I invented this catholic kid so it would fit with story.” I swallowed and looked down at my shoes which were now soaked through and squelchy from the torrential rain.

I felt his warm hand against my cheek as he pulled my face up to his. He pressed his lips to mine, the kiss was light and loving yet it lacked the heated passion and lust from last time. It was still breath taking. He pulled away all too soon, resting his forehead against mine, looking me straight in the eyes. “I’m really falling for you Frank. I don’t care how wrong everyone thinks it is. You’re a good guy and love is an amazing thing. It can change people and should be nurtured no matter what.” My heart fluttered, I smiled up at him unable to speak. I was like a love-struck teenage girl with her first crush. “This is crazy! We've barely known each other a week yet I feel like I've known you forever.” He smiled at this “I guess that’s how love works Frankie, it’s quick and powerful and usually makes no sense.” He lent in and kissed me again before we carried on. The atmosphere was light and relaxed after that, back to how it was before yet slightly freer. The rain stayed with us the rest of the way so by the time it started getting dark my clothes were more like a second layer of skin.     

As we reached the small log cabin a wave of dizziness hit me.  _Shit!_ What the hell was I going to do about blood?! Gerard opened the door and I practically stumbled through it collapsing on the nearest camp style bed. This was going to be a loooooong night. 


	11. Chapter 11

Gerard P.O.V

 

The rain continued to poor outside as we settled down in the small cabin. The electricity was out but there was no way I was going back outside to turn on the backup generator. I lit the log fire with matches I found in one of the draws and stripped, laying my wet clothes out in front of it with the hope they would dry out. I changed into a dry set and grabbed some for Frank. I lay them down in a pile next to where he was sat on one of the bed looking paler than normal.

He reached down and removed his shoes and socks, throwing them in front of the fire. He stood up but fell back down almost instantly, groaning. He closed his eyes and placed his head in his hand breathing in fast, shallow breaths. I shoved the dry clothes to the floor and sat down next to him rubbing soothing circles into his back. I had a sinking feeling in the pit of my stomach.

“Frankie…when was the last time you had blood?” He was quiet for a moment “Erm, about a week ago.”  He mumbled. I sighed and stood up, I was pretty sure we didn’t have any blood stores in here but I had to check, they may have need to keep a hostage alive.  _Yeah right!_ I sighed. After ten minutes of fruitless searching I realised something. Frank was going to have to drink my blood. I felt my heart rate increase at this but I knew there was no way I could just stand by and do nothing, I couldn’t just let him suffer. I loved him and I would keep him safe.

I returned to my seat next to him and thought about how I would word this; I mean how do you go about telling someone to drink your blood? “Frank?” He looked up but it looked like a lot of effort. “Mmm?” I lent my head to the side, exposing the pale skin of my neck. His eyes grew wide and he shook his head. I sighed and lifted my head to look him dead in the eye. “You need blood Frank.” But he shook his head again. “I can’t take it from you!” Even now he was going to try and take the moral high ground. “Well what else are you going to do? We don’t have any other options!” He stared into my eyes for a moment looking for signs of doubt or fear.

He sighed knowing I was right. I lent my head again as he moved in closer “this is probably going to hurt a bit.” He mumbled. I felt two sharp fangs poke at my exposed skin as I closed my eyes. He pulled back slightly and my eyes sprang open, “are you sure about this Gee?”

“Yes! I need to keep you safe Frank and that means getting you out of Jersey, how can I possibly do that if you can’t even walk?!” I felt his hot breath against my neck as he sighed. I felt his fangs graze my skin again before piercing. I took a sharp intake of breath at the sensation. The pain was hot and it stung like with injections however it seemed to last forever as he pushed down deeper until he reached the vein I squealed as he pierced it. He stayed there a moment allowing a moment for the pain to subside a little then he began to suck.

It was a strange sensation, feeling him sucking on my neck. I didn’t really notice the blood leaving my body but I could not take my mind off of his lips, the light pressure of their caress; the way his tongue circled the wounds, lapping up any blood that escaped. My jeans were starting to feel tight.  _For fuck sake Gerard! You cannot seriously be getting off from a vampire drinking your blood!_ I couldn’t help myself; it just felt so damn good! It didn’t matter how many naked old women I thought of, they weren’t loosening any time soon. At least it wasn’t obvious just yet. I sighed, I HATE having to have cold showers.

It wasn’t that long before he pulled out, licking the wound shut. He pulled back, looking instantly better. He watched me but I could not meet his gaze. I stared intently at my bare feet trying to think of something, anything that would save me from the cold shower. I felt his hand on my shoulder causing my whole body to tingle, that was NOT helping. I scooted away from the touch causing a look of hurt to flash across his face,  _well what do you expect?_ My brain cried.  _The guy who’s SUPPOSED to love him just told him to drink his blood and is now acting all weird about him touching him! How else is he going to feel?!_ God I was annoying when I was right.

After a few moments of uncomfortable silence Frank sighed “I suppose I better change.” He bent down, leaning across me to pick up the clothes I had knocked down earlier. He froze, going wide eyed. I groaned and lent back against the bed covering my face with my hands. He knew.

 

Frank P.O.V

 

He was hard. I could feel it as I lent over him, he had a fucking hard on! I sat back up grinning; I’d turned him on by drinking his blood.  _Well that’s a new one._ I giggled “aww does Geebear have a little problem?” He glared at me through his fingers “piss of Iero!” I placed my hand lightly over his crotch causing a small whimper to escape from behind his hands, I grinned darkly.

“I would never have placed you as the type who likes being bitten.” He sighed not bothering to look at me this time. “It wasn't the bite so much I don’t think.” He mumbled into his fingers. “Oh, so you like it when your neck is sucked then?” He still had his hands over his face, embarrassed “um, I guess maybe?”  _‘I guess maybe’ what the hell is that supposed to mean?_ I pulled his hands away from his face in an attempt to get him to look at me. “You don’t have to be embarrassed Gee, it’s okay if you do! I just need to know these things.”

He sighed and looked at me biting his lip “I don’t know Frankie, I've never done this before!” He flapped his arms between us in some grand gesture and sat up. “I've never had a boyfriend before! I've never had a friend before! Well one, but that didn't turn out so well. My whole life has been spent holed up in that fucking house learning slayer stuff. Everything has just been slayers, slayers, slayers! The only people I've ever had contact with are my family and other slayers. I wouldn't know how to interact with normal humans if tried!” He lent his head in his hands and sighed.  I pulled his head up with my fingers and kissed him gently. “It’s okay Gee! So your life hasn't been that conventional, it’s not a big deal! Lots of people have socialising issues. Besides I’ll always help you.” He gave a small smile. “Promise?” I couldn't help but grin “pinkey promise.” I extended my little finger feeling like a little kid as he wrapped his own around it, grinning.

I kissed him again but more passionately. It quickly became heated and I was pushing him back against the bed, as I moved to straddle him I remembered my wet clothes which were sticking and pulling at my skin. I pulled away from him and stood up causing him to whine. He looked up at me with puppy eyes making me laugh, “I’m still soaked through.” I said pointing towards my clothes.

He grinned and stood up too, “let me help you with that.” He grabbed at the hem of my t-shirt and peeled it off, dropping the sopping wet material to the floor. He crashed our lips together whilst his hands moved down to my belt which he quickly opened and he slipped his hand under the waistband and started shaping me through my soggy boxers, I couldn't help but moan against his lips which I could feel smiling against  my own. He withdrew his hand and hooked his thumbs under the waistband of my boxers pushing them down along with my jeans, leaving me completely naked.

He pushed me back against the bed straddling my hips, still fully clothed. I groaned at the feeling of his jeans against my slowly hardening cock, it felt too harsh against the sensitive skin. He ran a hand up my inner thigh whilst sucking on my lip ring making me moan loudly. For someone who’d never done this before he sure seemed to know what he was doing.

I pulled his t-shirt up and over his head; his eyes were dark and hungry as he deepened the kiss, making it all teeth and tongue. I ran my hands over his chest and toned stomach, I pulled off his skinny jeans so that he was left in just his boxers, he broke away from the kiss and started tracing the tattoos on my stomach with his tongue “such a fucking tease!” I gasped making him giggle. “Oh Frankie, what would you say if I told you I’d changed my mind?” I knew he was just messing with me so I figured I’d play along. “I would drain you of all your blood and rape your cold dead corpse.” I said completely straight faced. Something about that seemed to please him as his grin spread even wider.  _The fuck?_

Without warning he ground down against me causing us both to moan. A few more times and I was going mad, I needed to fuck him and I needed to fuck him now. I placed a hand firmly on the back of both of his thighs and in one swift motion I pushed myself up whilst pulling him down effectively switching our positions. He grinned up at me, his heart rate increasing with anticipation.

I lightly pressed my lips to his before trailing kisses down his throat and chest. I traced my tongue down his stomach, sucking a little at his navel as I reached it. I trailed kisses along the waistband of his boxers, every little gasp and whine he made turning me on even more. I pulled them down slightly and ran my tongue along the newly exposed skin making him moan even more. I bit into the waistband and pulled it down with my teeth, when they reached his ankles I let go and he them off himself. I sat back down between his spread legs and kissed his lips lightly. He sighed and looked up at me longingly, begging me with his eyes. It was taking all my strength not to just fuck him through the mattress hard and dry.

“This is definitely a stupid question but I don’t suppose we've got any lube at our disposal?” He laughed. “Not unless Mikey’s hidden some somewhere, my parents aren't exactly the recreational sex in a cabin type, they’re strictly procreation only.” We both laughed. “Well saliva it is then.” I announced. Gee sighed as I slipped my fingers into my mouth, coating them in spit. “Frankie” He whined. “You don’t need to prep me!” His eyes were so desperate I almost caved. “Yeah Gee, I do. I don’t want to hurt you!” I was fairly well sized if I do say so myself, and for a first timer to plunge straight in would hurt. He sighed again and rolled his eyes but didn't say anything else.

I inserted the first digit the entire way and was surprised when he didn't tense, he was nowhere near as tight as I had expected either but then I’d never taken anyone’s virginity before, maybe the whole ‘god you’re so tight’ thing was just for added effect on porno’s (not that I watch them or anything *shifty eyes*). I inserted the second finger and scissored them a bit though they didn't seem to do much stretching.  _What the hell?_ I inserted a third finger and he started to feel tight against them. He started to respond a little as I moved them in and out, giving small noises at the back of his throat. Not quite moaning but just enough to know he was feeling it. He hissed slightly as I spread them apart “sorry” I mumbled but he just shook his head and relaxed back against the bed closing his eyes.

We stayed like that for a few more minutes. After a small internal debate -about whether or not to bother with the fourth finger to be on the safe side but deciding against it because it wasn't necessary and it would waste time- I pulled them out. His eyes sprang open burning with lust. I ran my thumb over the tip of my cock which was dripping with precum and I spread it up and around my shaft. I positioned myself at Gerard’s entrance, pressing slightly against it causing a small moan “ready Gee?” He glared up at me “just fuck me already!” I giggled but pushed in a little. He moaned loudly, encouragingly so I pushed in a little more but still making sure to take it slow.

I stilled for a moment, allowing him to get used to the sensation. He whined low in his throat “Fraaaaaank, stop teasing and fuck me!” I grinned darkly and pushed in a little more, he rolled his eyes at me then pushed his hips down taking me in the rest of the way. He gasped and his breathing hitched, I kissed the tip of his nose as he grinned up at me. I stayed were I was giving him time to adjust to the feeling. I pulled out slowly and pushed back in at a different angle, he moaned loudly as I hit his prostate dead on “fuck Frankie there!” I kept at that angle, pushing in a few more times before he gasped out “Frankie, faster” before moaning loudly again. His hands gripped my shoulders; nails digging in.

I grabbed his hips holding him still and sped up my thrusts getting faster and harder. Faster than any human but nowhere near vampire speed, I didn’t want to do any damage. “Fuuuck Frankie! Don’t stop!” I started sucking on the soft spot of his neck resulting in him bucking up against me. I pushed him back down grinning against his neck. “You’re so fucking sexy Gee.” He grinned sloppily, his eyes slightly glazed.

I moved my hand down to the underside of his throbbing cock and slowly massaged the outside of his prostate causing him to scream out in pleasure, god he was killing me. “Gee… I’m so close.”  I breathed. “Mmnngh” I chuckled. A few more thrusts and I could feel it rolling over me, the heat in my stomach grew unbearable and my muscles tensed. I let out a low groan and then I was pouring out into him, calling his name.  

I pulled out and collapsed on top of him panting and sweaty. I could feel his hard on pressing against my stomach. “Fraankie” he whined. I looked up to see his contorted face, he was a mess; desperate and needy. It was seriously fucking hot. “Wha’s a matter Gee?” I grinned lazily, still riding the out the post orgasm high. He made a noise like a puppy that’d just been kicked and thrust his hips up slightly. “Do something!” he begged.

I sat up grinning darkly. I touched my tongue to the tip of his cock, getting the salty taste of precum. He moaned loudly as I took the head into my mouth, sucking lightly and swirling my tongue around I took more and more of him into my mouth making him moan louder and louder. I watched him through my eyelashes. Desperate to see his pleasured expressions, what he looked like when he came. He met my gaze with heavily lidded eyes and his jaw slack. He groaned again “Frankie…so close!” his voice was low and rough, god he was hot. I felt my cock twitch, if he kept up like this I was going to be hard again. Yep vampire sex drive, like that of a horney teenager but magnified by like 100. (Okay, bit exaggerated but you get the point.) I had the feeling I would be imagining a lot of naked old grannies tonight. Either that or I would be jerking off a lot and I didn’t want to be doing that when I could be spending time with Gerard sexy motherfucker Way. Unless he wanted to help me with my problems, I wouldn’t have a problem if he wanted to jerk me.

I felt my cock twitch again  _focus frank!_   Gerard’s head was lolled to the side slightly but he was still watching me with hazy eyes. He made a very guttural moan and I knew he was almost there, I deep throated him making him groan a string of pleasured curses before he came hot and fast down my throat. I took it all, swallowing a couple of times at the vast load. “Slut!” he giggled, a stupidly large grin plastered on his face as he enjoyed the euphoria of his orgasm. “Only for you Gee.” I declared as I flopped down next to him. He continued to giggle for a few moments before snuggling up into my side, his head on my chest and his arm slung loosely over me. I wrapped my arms around his waist holding him tight.

We lay in comfortable silence for a while, just enjoying the company. I noticed Gerard’s slow, even breathes. Was he asleep? “I hope you’re not the type who passes out straight after sex like a pussy.” I felt him chuckle against me. “Not a chance.” He stretched out his limbs before kissing my lips and standing up. “I’m hungry, do you want anything?” I shook my head and watched him walk over to the small kitchen area.  _No waddle, what the hell?_

He pulled a pot noodle out of one of the cupboards. “You sure you don’t want anything?” I shook my head “nah, I don’t really eat for like six hours after blood. It makes me feel queasy if I do.” He nodded and put the gas cooker on, heating up the water for the gross snack. “I don’t know how anyone eats those things. They’re rank!”  He laughed. “They aren’t that bad. Besides there isn’t much of a choice in here.” I stared in disbelief “’not that bad’, Gee they’re like rubber! They cannot possibly be proper noodles, I don’t care what the adverts say!” he laughed again as he filled up the pot with water and stirred it in. I sigh. He walked back over with his pot noodle and a fork.

“What’s up Frankie?” he sat down across from me munching. “You said this was your first time…” he smiled but looked slightly confused about where this was going, I wasn’t 100% sure myself. Am I accusing him of lying? “Yes?” he prompted. “Well…don’t take this the wrong way but you seem really….comfortable…..and you’re not waddling.” He looked even more confused now. “Erm what?” I sighed in frustration and pinched the bridge of my nose with my thumb and index finger. I never have been good at explaining myself.

Gerard put down the pot noodle and took both my hands in his. “Frankie talk to me.” I looked up into his beautiful hazel eyes and saw nothing but love and concern. I bit my lip,  _if I ask he’s gonna think I don’t trust him. I really don’t want to fuck this up!_ “Honey, there’s clearly something on your mind. Please tell me what’s wrong.” I took a deep breath and averted my gaze. “Look. It’s just that, well…. After your first couple of times…you waddle when you walk and it’s uncomfortable to sit down. I mean it’s the first time having something rammed up your arse so you get sore…” I trailed off, still not meeting his gaze as he lent back. Then he burst out laughing causing me to look up in confusion.

He calmed down to a small giggle “Frankie, I said it was my first time having sex. That doesn’t mean it’s my first time having something ‘rammed up my arse’” he air quoted my crude wording. The confusion must have shown on my face because he laughed again, picking the pot noodle back up and finishing it before saying with a false innocence “I may use a vibrator.” I watched him take the empty pot back to the kitchen with a raised eyebrow “oh?” he grinned mischievously at me but said nothing.     

“So…” I began, unsure of what to ask “how big I it?” he shrugged “about 7 ½ -8 inches.” My eyes grew wide  _fuck that’s big!_ “I rarely take it all though.” Huh, a vibrator. Wasn’t expecting that “how often do you use it?” he came and sat opposite me on the bed, legs crossed. He shrugged “as often as I can, I mean it depends on what kind of things I’ve got going on with training and stuff but pretty much every chance I get.” His cheeks tinged the slightest shade of pink as he said it. Damn he was hot! It seemed my little friend agreed with me as he started to harden at the thought. “Where do you use it?” his cheeks continued to heat up, I’m guessing he wasn’t used to such intimate discussion. He he he bless! “Um, in the shower it’s the only room with a lock and privacy.” I laughed “oh you’re boring! Where’s the excitement in that?” he glared at me, his cheeks now scarlet “sorry for not wanting my family, who don’t know I’m gay, walking in on me with a vibrator up my ass whilst I conjure mental images of hot guys!” okay yeah, I could see how that would be awkward. “So who do you usually think about?” he scratched at the back of his neck embarrassed “um, Billie Joe Armstrong…” he mumbled “ooooh, good choice!” *internally fangirls* he smiled up at me awkwardly with mild relief that I approved.

I closed my eyes for a moment imagining the scene. Gerard in the shower, head back and mouth slack. One hand pumping his member the other moving the vibrator in and out of him. “What colour is it?” I whispered “um black, why does that matter?” he was confused “oh, it matters” I mumbled, barely audible. I can see it. the black vibrator moving in and out repeatedly whilst he moans and writhes, rocking back and forth between the movement of his two hands. The warmth of my crotch told me I was beyond the reach of naked old ladies now.

“Fraaaaaankie!” he whined “stop thinking about it!” I felt a grin spread across my face as my eyes opened. “But Gee it’s so sexy.” He groaned and flopped back on the bed. I hovered over him and pressed a light kiss to his lips before pulling back still grinning “that’s definitely one for the wank bank.” He glared up at me. “Though it does explain a lot, I mean most people tense when they’re first fingered.” He shrugged. “I’ve fisted myself enough times to know not to tense.” He then persisted on turning tomato red as he realised what he’d said. I felt my eyes grow wide,  _he fists himself?! Could he get any hotter?_ I felt my hardening member twitch with want.

A wicked grin spread across his face as he crashed our lips together, sitting up and forcing me to sit back on my heals. He leaned in and whispered in my ear “let me show you.” I let out a small groan from the complete arousal and started to leak precum which he started to collect on his hand, covering it completely and making it sticky. I then realised what he was doing, he was going to use it for lube. I let out another small groan  _could this get any sexier?!_

He got on all fours and I bit into my lip to repress another moan as he immediately inserted his first three digits, moving them in and out stretching slowly. He leant over and pulled my lip from between my teeth with his own and started sucking lightly, playing with my lip ring. I let out yet another significantly louder groan. My dick fully erect at this point.

Before I could process what was happening he was running his tongue over the slit and around the head. “Geeerraaarrd!” I moaned loudly. He was soon introduced a fourth finger into himself as he took me into his mouth properly. Not even the deepest pits of hell (if it actually exists which I seriously doubt) could be as hot as this was right now, I decided.

I didn’t even register that he’d introduced his thumb until his hand had completely disappeared into his entrance, this is when he decided to deep throat my throbbing cock causing me to cry out as he moaned around it in his own pleasure.

I was completely overwhelmed with the visual and physical stimulations and was struggling to stay upright and watching. My hands were fisted in the bed covers as I got closer and closer to the edge. “Gee I’m so close” I gasped as he continued to hit all the right places, his tongue stroking the sensitive areas just right. It didn’t take long, a few more strokes and swirls and I was coming. He pulled back slightly allowing himself to swallow it all without choking.

He quickly pulled off me and removed his hand from his rectum. Dropped back on the bed grinning “now who’s the slut?!” he leant over me, his eyes burning with lust, he bent down to whisper in my ear and I felt his erection pressing against my stomach. “I’m gonna fuck you Frankie, I’m gonna make you scream my name.” I shuddered with pleasure and grinned, suddenly desperate to have him inside of me.

He positioned himself between my legs and placed a few fingers in his mouth. “Geeeee!” I whined “I want you not your fingers! I’m not as delicate as you, I don’t need prepping. I can take anything you throw at me.” he raised an eyebrow at the last bit but didn’t argue. I glanced down and properly took in his member. Damn he was big! And he was all mine. I couldn’t help but grin as I looked up and met his smug expression. He bent down and started sucking at the scorpion on my neck causing me to moan loudly, I felt his hot breath in my ear again “I’m gonna fuck you so hard Frankie. Fast and dry and oh so hard. You’re gonna love it.” the dark silkiness of his voice sent tingles down my spine causing me to moan again. It was a good thing we were in the middle of a forest instead of being in a house with neighbours to worry about with the amount of noise we were making. He grazed his teeth down my neck as I gasped out “less talk more action.”

I felt him smile against my neck. He pulled back and positioned himself at my entrance. Without a word he pushed into me causing a moan of pleasure, he pushed in his full length pounding straight into my prostate. I moaned in intense pleasure and slight pain because damn he was big and I had refused prep making the stretch feel more extreme. I basked in the intense full, warmth I felt but it was quickly gone as he pulled out. It was soon replaced as he plunged back in hitting the exact same spot, hard and fast. Boy did it feel good. The friction from the lack of any form of lubricant added to the pleasure, causing a growing warmth. I couldn’t control the groans that escaped my mouth, I felt his hot breath against my ear again sending more tingling down my spine and to my half hardened cock “that’s it baby, let it out. I wanna hear you scream.” I moaned again louder, my cock twitching again at his words.

He laughed softly in my ear, “excited again Frankie?” I moaned loudly before mumbling “vampire hormones.” He grabbed at my member and started pumping in time with his thrust making me moan even “you’re such a horney little fuck!” he giggled. I was too far gone to even complain about the ‘little’ comment. I found myself rolling my hips up into his hands and down onto his thrusts creating even more friction. We both moaned each other’s names loudly, getting closer to our climaxes. He sped up even more “Frankieeee” he gasped “ ‘m so close” I groaned in response. I could feel the build-up in my stomach. I was on the edge, I wanted to jump but I wasn’t quite ready.

The pumping stopped as Gerard climaxed first filling me with his load, groaning out my name with his nails digging into my hips. I clenched around him, milking him for all it was worth. He sat for a moment panting heavily before pulling out of me. The pumping continued only faster and soon I was releasing all over our stomachs. Gerard bent down and licked my stomach clean, almost setting me off again in the process. He rolled off of me so I could return the favour. He giggled “you’re definitely the slut Frankie! Tasting your own juices.” He giggled again. I lay down next to him and pulled him close so he was lying on my chest with his head in the crook of my neck. “Don’t worry, you still taste better.” I felt him chuckle “I’ll take your word for it.”

We stayed silent for a moment and I let my heavy lids close, exhaustion taking over. I’m close to sleeping when I heard Gee’s voice again. “Frankie?” I forced my eyelids open so that I could look at him “mmm?” he bit his lip as he looked into my eyes, looking for the right words. “When we get out of here and we’re safe…” he paused to kiss me lightly “I want you to change me.” I felt my eyes grow wide as I processed what he was saying. “Are you sure? I don’t know want you to feel like you have to because of…. This.” I gestured between us making him smile. “I love you Frankie and I don’t ever want to lose you, I want to be yours forever.” I nodded slowly. “Okay, but not until we are definitely 100% without a doubt, definitely safe. Even if that means leaving the country first. It’ll put you out for a good few days and I am not putting you at risk.” He nodded along enthusiastically before placing his head back on my chest. “Love you Frankie.” I smiled as I closed my eyes again “love you too Gee.” I feel him sigh with content “sleep tight.” I hear him mumble before unconsciousness takes over.   


	12. Chapter 12

Gerard P.O.V

I’m woken by light streaming into my eyes from where we’d forgotten to close the curtains the previous night. I groaned and buried my head in Franks chest making him chuckle. I grudgingly sat up yawning, his eyes were partially lidded and he had serious ‘fucked’ hair. “What time is it?” He squinted sideways at the small clock on the bedside table “um, 6:30.” He yawned running a hand through his messy hair. I lent in and kissed his cheek, “go take a shower, I’ll pack our stuff.” He nodded with a sly smirk before heading towards the bathroom. Then it clicked, “no jacking off! We haven’t got the time.” He groaned but didn’t argue.

I packed the backpack adding a few extra bits and got the clothes out of the dresser. It was now 7:00 and Frank was still in the shower. At this rate I wasn’t going to get one myself  _unless…_ I slipped into the bathroom unnoticed and tiptoed up to the shower stall. The steam had obscured he view through the screen door and wall. I slid open the door enough to step in and closed it quickly behind me.  Frank was still oblivious, l slipped my arms around his waist making him squeal, he turned around in my arms and pulled me into a kiss. The water ran over me and my hair stuck to my face. I pulled away breathing heavy “well this is a nice surprise.” He gasped, water running down his face and chest. I grinned at him “well. I need a wash as much as you do.” I shrugged he grinned up at me as I reached for the shampoo, I squeezed a dollop into my hand and massaged it into his scalp. He closed his eyes and relaxed into my hand, moaning slightly at the sensation. I watched as the faucet washed the bubbles down the drain, I then grabbed a wash cloth and the shower gel, lathering it over his entire body making him moan again as it washed away.

I lent in and kissed him roughly, pushing him from under the shower head and up against the wall. As the water ran down over me I grabbed at his member which was just starting to harden and tugged at it hard and firm causing him to moan loudly into my mouth. He continued to moan and writhe at the touch until he released, making a mess of my hand and the floor of the shower. “I thought you said no jacking off.” he panted against my lips. I grinned “I said you couldn’t jack off. That’s not the same as me jacking you off.” he giggled before leaning up to kiss me “well in that case.” Kiss “I think it’s only fair.” Kiss “that you get the same treatment.” Kiss. He then continued to repeat the process I had completed on him.

After my own release he wrapped his arms around my neck pulling me into a rough kiss. It took all my strength to pull away and remember why I couldn’t just live in this moment forever like I so desperately wanted. “we have to go.” I panted. He nodded and reached behind himself shutting off the water.

I quickly dried and dressed before heading back to the bathroom to apply eyeliner. I inspected the bite mark in the mirror, they were now two dark purplish blue bruises. The skin had risen into two bumps that twinged slightly when touched. They looked like hickeys. “Is it painful?” he appeared behind me in the mirror. I watched his reflection as I shrugged “only when you touch them.” He bit his bottom lip as he watched my reflection. I handed him the eyeliner and he applied his own, damn he looked hot. “I’m sorry.” He mumbled looking reflection me straight in the eye. He handed back the eyeliner which I quickly pocketed. “Don’t be.” I said meeting his mirror gaze again. “I kinda like it.” I looked down as he raised an eyebrow. I could feel myself turn red. “I guess it makes me feel like I belong to you.” I mumbled.

I glanced back up at the mirror to see him smiling. He came and stood behind me wrapping his arms around my waste, he pressed a light kiss to each mark before kissing my cheek. “You are sooo going to enjoy the fang fucking then.” He said as he rested his chin on my shoulder. I had a feeling he was standing on tiptoes.  _Fang fucking?_ I’d never heard of it. I raised a questioning eyebrow making him laugh “I though you guys were supposed to know everything about vampires!” I shrugged “I guess between all the ways of killing you and how evil you are they forgot to mention ‘fang fucking’” he laughed again. “Well, it’s part of the mating thing. Once you’ve been turned I have to fang fuck you in order to mark you. It’ll make you mine forever and it means no other vamps can touch you.” I nodded. I really liked the sound of that. “I literally just bite into your neck and then re-penetrate the wound.” I laughed “so you use your fangs to fuck my neck” he grinned. “Yep, basically” he ran the back of his finger lightly along my neck. “I would do it now but it would only hurt.” He laughed at my pout which I hadn’t realised I was doing. “When a vampire is fang fucked it’s supposed to be the greatest feeling you can get; pure ecstasy. Like better than sex!” I felt my eyes bulge slightly  _better than sex?!_ Was that even possible? After last night I didn’t think so.

He laughed at my expression and whispered seductively in my ear. “They say, the only way to improve fang fucking is to do it during sex.”  _Holy shit!_ “But of course that’s serious taboo for vampires. It’s like the dirtiest, most looked down upon thing you can do.” He whispered. “We have to try it.” I whispered making him smile darkly as he kissed down the side of my jawline “I’d hoped you’d say that.” I grinned and turned in his arms, facing him properly now. “So do I get to fang fuck you too?” I grinned mischievously. I bent down and kissed him lightly on the lips. “Well I don’t see why not.” He giggled.

I sighed hating what I had to say next. “We really need to get going if we want to stay ahead.” He nodded and pulled away. We both put on our weapons belts and I grabbed the backpack that I’d left by the door as we headed out. The coast was clear so we quickly headed for the trees. No sooner had we reached them I heard voices coming from behind us. I pulled Frank behind a large tree and indicated to be quiet. He looked confused but didn’t ask questions.

A few seconds later my parents appeared on the other side of the clearing with a man and a woman that I didn’t know. The woman was average height and build with jet black hair tied up in a ponytail and piercing blue eyes, the man was tall and well-built with short brown hair and chocolate brown eyes. “That’s my parents!” Frank hissed.  _Well fuck._


	13. Chapter 13

Gerard P.O.V

Both women disappeared briefly into the cabin but they soon returned. “They were definitely in there, one of the beds is a mess and the bathroom is still hot from shower steam,”  _shit._ “Only one bed? They have more sense than I expected, having a look out.” Well the thought hadn't even crossed my mind but I wasn't about to step out and start correcting them. I grabbed Frank's hand and started backing away slowly, a twig snapped under my foot and we both froze. The vampires at least had heard us. I glanced at Franks wide eyed expression and mouthed one word.  _Run!_ We were off.

I ran as fast as I could whilst still keeping an even pace, I didn't want to tier myself out too quickly. Frank’s vampire skills meant he was able to easily keep up despite being quickly out of breathe, he wasn't the exercise type. I wouldn't be either if I’d had the choice. We hadn't gotten very far when I felt something slam into my knees causing me to face plant into a small round clearing of trees. I jumped up quickly with my gun drawn to see Linda Iero lent casually against one of the trees.

Dad appeared to the right of her at the edge of the circle of trees and I turned to face him, gun still drawn and now pointed at him. I felt Franks back push up against mine and from his stance I could tell he too had his gun drawn. Frank Iero senior appeared to the right of me so that meant Frank's gun was pointed at mom. “Gerard, honey.” She started “put the gun down, you know we won’t hurt you!”  _Yeah right._ “Sorry mom, if I have difficulty believing that.” She sounded hurt, but it was probably just to try and guilt me. “Sweetie, you’re our son! We would never hurt you!” I laughed darkly “you say that now.” I knew only Frank would understand that but I also knew that when they found out what was really happening instead of their ‘look out’ theory they’d shoot me with the rest of them.

“Son.” So dad was going to try now. “I don’t know what you think you’re doing here but you can stop now. We’re not gonna hurt you and Linda and Frank here.” He indicated the two vampires on either side of him. “Are here to collect their son.” So he’s using their names?! He really thinks they’re stupid enough to fall for the nice act. “It’s all going to be okay.”  I rolled my eyes “oh really? So what’s the actual plan dad? Get me out of the way then shoot the shit out of them? Immobilise them and execute them one by one? Do you really think they’re that stupid? They know you’re up to something! They know you want them dead! They've probably got their own counter plan to get you!”

He stood glaring at me as if I’d just ruined everything but said nothing so I continued “I don’t care what you say, I’m not gonna let you hurt him! Any of you! They don’t care about him; they left him to be killed! The only reason they’re here now is because it provides them with an opportunity to get at you!” My little outburst took him by surprise. The great schemer clearly hadn't anticipated that. He seemed unsure of what to say.

Linda however had her own plan “you can’t trust them. They’re schemers, only looking out for themselves he’ll turn on you without a second thought if it suits him.”  _B_ _itch!_ “He won’t hurt me.” Frank sounded sure and strong.  _Good._ He knew she was playing games. “Oh yeah? How do you know? What makes you so god damn sure?” She sure was persistent and oh so very clueless. “Because he loves me.” Frank stated calmly “and I love him.”

They all froze in wide eyed shock, completely unprepared for that. I couldn't help but smile smugly. Us: 1 parents: 0. Mom was the first to recover “b-but…. But you’re straight!” She sounded close to tears “sorry mom, you must be confusing me with Mikey.” That was probably a bit harsh considering I hadn't exactly been open about it, but what did they expect? Homophobic bastards! She started sobbing loudly and genuinely but I didn't care that she was hurt. It was my life! I shifted my feet slightly and dad’s eyes zeroed in on my neck, his face came over with a mix of rage and disgust I raised my eyebrow at him, daring him to say something.

I caught movement in my peripheral vision as both vampires nodded at each other, communicating silently. Before I had time to think they were both pouncing at us. I turned to my left shooting twice at Linda as she was closer. I hit her in the shoulder and stomach temporarily immobilising her. As she crumpled to the floor I turned and shot Frank senior through the head. His body collapsed on top of me, pinning me to the ground. As I scrabbled from underneath him I hear another gunshot. I turned to see mom's body fall limp off of Frank from where he lay on the floor, slightly dazed.

I heard an infuriated cry from behind me as dad shoved past me. He had a foot pushed against Franks throat cutting off his air supply. He drew his gun and pointed it at his head. “You pathetic parasite! You’re going to die you son of a bitch! You ruined my son and killed my wife, you are going to suffer.”  _He ‘ruined’ me? Ouch!_  I put the barrel of my gun to the back of his head, “get the fuck away from my boyfriend!” I snarled. He sneered at me. “You don’t have the guts” BANG. I closed my eyes as blood splattered across my face.

Before I could open my eyes I felt myself being thrown to the floor. Linda Iero lay snarling on top of me, fangs fully extended and nails clawing at me. I had sudden deja vue from the night when I first met Frank. Just like that night I heard a gunshot go off above my head and I had a dead vampire on top of me.

Frank pulled me up into a tight hug. “Did she hurt you?” I whispered into my shoulder. I shook my head, looking into his beautiful tear stained face. “How’s your throat?” He shrugged “I’m okay.” I nodded “we have to burn them.” I whispered. 


	14. Chapter 14

Gerards P.O.V

He helped me get all of the bodies to the clearing and he stripped them of all weapons and equipment whilst I got the lighter fuel and the special incinerator chemicals. “What are they?” He asked as I came back out. I shrugged “they affect the fire, make it so hot that everything burns to ash. It’s less obvious that way plus it gets rid of any evidence.” He nodded and pulled the lighter from his belt. “Ready when you are.” I soaked the bodies completely in both liquids then Frank set them alight. The flames white from the added chemicals.

We sat in silence watching the four pyres burn, I reached over and took his hand intertwining our fingers. He smiled gratefully before resting his head on my shoulder. Out of nowhere the silence was broken by a crackling and Mikey’s voice. “Mom? Do you read me? over.” I froze as Frank jumped out of his skin. It came again from the pile of equipment we'd decided to save. “Mom? This is an update requests. Do you read me? over.” I walked over to the pile and rummaged through it, finding a small communicator radio. I picked it up as it sounded for a third time “mom! You said you’d tell me what was going on!” He’d dropped the formalities now. “Mikey?” I asked. The radio stayed silent for a moment and I started to question whether this was a good idea.

“Gerard? What the fuck is going on?” He sounded seriously pissed off “if those fucking Iero backsta-” I cut him off “they’re not coming back Mikes.” More silence. I sighed “Mom and Dad….they’re dead Mikey.” I felt strangely calm. My parents were dead because me and my boyfriend killed them and I was totally okay with it. I guess I really would do anything to keep my baby safe. “Where the fuck are you?” His voice cracked slightly. So much for mister poker face. “The cabin safe house.” There wasn’t any point in lying, we’d be gone by the time he got here anyway. The line went dead and I dropped the radio back on the pile.

I cleaned myself up in the bathroom and met Frank where he sat outside the front door of the cabin, still watching the flames. His face emotionless. I grabbed his hand and pulled him to his feet “what do we do about the fires?” He asked. “They’ll burn themselves out eventually.” I picked up the backpack before wrapping my arm around his waist. Just like that, we walked away.


	15. Chapter 15

**_*6 Years later*_ **

 

Franks P.O.V

I sat relaxing on the balcony in the late afternoon sun. Today was my day off but usually I worked at the blood bank, it was perfect for our situation. We had a nice house by a beautiful lake in Canada; it was quiet and peaceful and had a small town nearby. Gerard had a job at the local music store. It wasn't necessary for him to work, my family was kinda loaded from living for centuries and having no siblings meant I’d inherited it all. We could easily just live off that but he got bored easily, he also kept telling me that the money wouldn't last forever like we would. I guess he had a point.

I heard the front door unlock “Fraaankieeee I’m hoooome!” He sung, I couldn't help but smile. “Upstairs!” I called back. He was stood in the bedroom doorway within seconds. He hadn't changed much in six years, his hair was slightly longer but it was barely noticeable and it had a red splodge at the back. I didn't really understand the point but he liked it and he looked hot so I wasn't complaining. My hair was now shaved at the sides which were dyed blonde and I had a black Mohawk style running up the middle and into my long fringe which flopped over one eye. I’d gained the nickname skunk at work because of it. I also had a nose ring now.

Gerard was across the room and sat straddling my lap in a flash. He kissed me roughly before he lent down and growled in my ear “I had to jack off twice at work because of you.” I could feel his bulge pressing against my crotch and I couldn’t help but grin darkly. I’d gotten bored throughout the day and sent him a couple of rather detailed sexts, I’d made sure to send them at times when he still had at least half of his shift to suffer through. I’m a dick like that.

He rocked against me rubbing our crotches together as we kissed hungrily, all teeth and tongue. He sucked on my lip making me moan, he pulled away and sunk his fangs into my neck; fang fucking me. I let out a loud moan, my eyes practically rolling back in pleasure as I leant sideways to give him better access. Fang fucking was only required once when a vampire is first turned however most couples do it more often because of the pleasure of it.

I whined as he pulled out, my cock now rock hard and pushing against my jeans. As he started to tackle the zip I remember we were still on the balcony. The lake was hardly a tourist hot-spot but you still got young children and families visiting. I stopped his hands as his thumbs hooked under the waistband of my now open jeans. “We should go inside.” As I said it we heard a squeal from a young child running around below. He lent down and kissed my bulge through my boxers making me moan, he smirked and winked at me before standing up. He pulled me up and practically threw me through the door and onto the bed.  _Someone’s eager!_

My shirt was off and he trailed a line of hickeys along my neck and chest before tracing the tattoos along my stomach. He straddled my hips and pulled off his own t-shirt before removing my pants and boxers. I undo his belt and zipper and yank at his jeans with no success.  _They’re too tight!_ I realise as I yank pointlessly at the spray on pants. I role us over, switching positions and pull one last time at the skin tight jeans before losing patience and shredding them with my hands, throwing the tattered material to the floor.

I yanked down his boxers as he lent up and sucked on the soft spot of my neck, teasing me. I pushed him down against the bed and ran my tongue up from his navel to him collar bone which I covered in hickeys. Making him moan loudly. I leant over to the bedside table and grabbed the bottle of lube, I squeezed a good amount onto my hand and rubbed them together before slicking up his member. He moaned slightly at the contact.

I hovered over him before sliding onto his member. I fidgeted for a moment working out a rhythm before riding him hard. We were both moaning loudly and I could feel him writhing beneath me, rocking up into my down thrust. I could feel his nails digging into my back as he moaned and groaned. I bent down and sunk my fangs into his neck, pounding in time with the movement of my hips. He gasped and whined, pulling me down closer to him and dragging his nails up my back.

His writhing increased as he gasped out “god Frankie, so close!” I smiled against his neck, increasing the pace and rolling into it. I pulled out of his neck as I felt him come inside me crying out my name. I pull off and sit between his legs panting slightly. His eyes closed and he grinned goofily, riding out the high of his orgasm. He opened his eyes, watching me as I pressed feather light kisses to his stomach. His eyes grew wider with each kiss so by the time I sunk my fangs into the pale flesh he was fully alert. He released a loud guttural moan, he loved being bitten and I was a biter so it suited me just fine.

I pulled out and pressed a light kiss to each of the small puncture wounds. Gerard made the most gorgeous mewling noise and started begging me with his eyes. I smiled darkly at him before plunging straight into him, colliding straight into his prostate. He cried out with pleasure “fuck Frankie! Right there!” I picked up the pace soon going full vampire speed. When this happens it feels like a constant pressure against the prostate as though there is no movement, however the tense friction is still there creating heat making a very overwhelming feeling of pleasure. I soon lost Gerard to the pleasure “oh, holy shit! Fuck! Don’t stop! Oh god, oh god, oh sweet Jesus motherfucking hell!”

I groaned, I loved it when he babbled nonsense. It was the only time I saw him completely let go and lose control he groaned out my name as he came all over his stomach. I smiled smugly, I always liked to try and see how many times I could get him to orgasm whilst I fucked him. The highest we’d ever reached was eight but he’d been so close to a ninth that I’d only had to breathe on his cock after pulling out and he’d released everywhere.

When I finally climaxed inside of him he was a wreck. His cheeks were flushed inside him he was a wreck, his cheeks were flushed bright red and he was a sweaty writhing, writhing mess. He looked well and truly fucked. I rolled off and lay panting next to him, I couldn’t help but watch him with love and pride, this beautiful, amazing creature was all mine.  _How the hell did I get that lucky?_

 

 

Gerards P.O.V

After round five I had to call it quits. I was exhausted and I didn’t think my poor little ass could take any more right now. I sucked Frank off before collapsing on the bed, he lay down next to me and pulled me close. We lay in silence for a moment when I caught site of the tattered strips of material that were left of my jeans. “I’m going to need to buy some new jeans now.” I mused into the silence, making him laugh. “Not so tight this time!” he smiled kissing my forehead “never heard you complaining before.” I countered. “Never had a problem getting you out of them before.” He shrugged. Okay so he had a point, “made my ass look nice though.” He sighed “it doesn’t matter how tight your jeans are your ass always looks nice. You always look amazing no matter what you wear.” He said in complete seriousness. I couldn’t help but smile, never in my life had I felt so loved.

We lay together in silence, just relaxing in each other’s arms. I was almost asleep when Frank jumped up and off the bed. “Come on! We’re going for a picnic!” he called as he skipped to the wardrobe. I lent up on my elbows and instantly felt my body ache; I could feel every bight, bruise and scratch twinging as my muscles screamed at me not to move.

I raised my eyebrows at him “are you serious?” it was dark out by now and all I wanted was to sleep. He grinned at me “yep, so dress nice!” he pulled out a black short sleeved fitted shirt, a red tie and red skinny jeans that had a rip at one of the knees. He grabbed some clean boxers and some black chunks that I was pretty sure were mine, before heading out the door. “Where are you going?” I asked as he stepped into the hallway. “To the bathroom” he said as though it was obvious. “I don’t fancy getting molested whilst I’m in the shower.” He winked at me and I rolled my eyes  _yeah, because I am sooooo the shower molester in this relationship._ He giggled “make sure you shower!” he called as he disappeared down the hall “you stink of sex!”  _oh, thanks._ I stood up and stretched out my stiff muscles, maybe a shower wouldn’t be such a bad idea.

*time lapse after shower*

I stood in the mirror checking my look; I’d decided to go a bit more casual to what Frank had pulled out earlier. I wore black ripped skinnies and a black vest with a red fitted shirt over the top, I’d left it unbuttoned and rolled the sleeves up to my elbows. I applied eyeliner before slipping on Franks red converse (we have same size feet) and heading downstairs. He was waiting by the door.

I jumped the last few steps and landed with a light thud. “Hey sexy” he pushed off of the wall he’d been leaning against and was in front of me in under a second. He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me closer, squashing our hips together. I hung my arms loosely over his shoulders before I bent down and pressed a light kiss to the tip of his nose “you should see yourself!” I said making him blush crimson. He looked gorgeous

“Come on!” he cried, grabbing my wrist and pulling me out the door. He bounced along nervously in front of me only adding to my curiosity.  _Why’s he so nervous? And why did we have to dress up?_  It didn’t make any sense. Without warning he stopped directly in front of me before darting behind me and covering my eyes. “Almost there” he whispered in my ear before guiding me along as I stumble blindly.

My eyes were suddenly released and I had to blink a few ties to get them to adjust to the light change. The moon bathed everything in an eerily pale yet beautiful glow as I looked at my surroundings. We were in the small wooden area that ran along one edge of the lake, it was secluded yet you could still look across the water and see everything. A picnic blanket had been laid out closer to the water’s edge but still away enough to be amongst the trees. On top of the blanket sat two gasses of blood and a small plate of nachos to share.

I turned to Frank who was biting his lip nervously “you like?” I pulled him into a tight hug “it’s perfect.” I whispered. I felt him relax slightly in my arms before I pulled away. We sat down next to each other on the blanket but I couldn’t help but glace around, I had the strangest feeling we were being watched but whenever I glanced around I couldn’t see or hear anything out of the ordinary.

The night was amazing. We talked and joked whilst picking at nachos and sipping blood in the moonlight. I lost track of time but at a guess I would have said it was around 12:30 ish. I was sat with my head resting on his shoulder, our fingers interlocked and resting between us. I could still feel the anxiety rolling off of him and I’d had enough. Something was up. In the six years since we first met I had never once seen him this nervous about a date; not even when we went on our first ever one.

I sat up and turned to look at him “Frankie what’s wrong?” he glanced sideways at me and pulled his hand away from mine to run it through his hair. “I don’t know what you mean.” He mumbled his other hand in his pocket where it had spent most of the evening. “Don’t play dumb with me Frank, the nervous your emitting are so strong I can practically taste them. Please tell me what’s wrong.” He sighed and looked down nervously, playing with the hem of his shirt. “Well……there is something I wanted to ask you….” He paused and glanced up at me again before looking back at his lap “yes?” I prompted, really worried now.

He sucked in a deep breath before continuing “it’s okay if you say no, I won’t be mad or anything. So don’t feel like obliged or anything…. We can wait a while or ya know….. Not bother…” he trailed off again leaving me utterly confused “you’ve lost me.” what was he babbling about? He sighed and reached into his pocket, pulling out a small box. He opened the box and nestled inside was a ring; it was a narrow silver band with a line of three stones encrusted into it. the outer two were black and the middle one was blood red, the inscription inside read ‘I will love you for all eternity’.it was beautiful. “I guess I was kinda wondering if maybe you’d perhaps want to marry me.” he mumbled quickly.

I pounced on him, feathering kisses over his entire face. How could he possibly have thought I would say no? He giggled and pushed me back slightly “I’ll take that as a yes then.” A tear ran down my face as he slid the ring onto my finger and I couldn’t stop smiling.  _I’m marrying Frank fucking Iero!_ I felt more tears fall as I lent in and kissed him deeply. As he pulled away I noticed he was crying too, he lent his forehead against my own and looked into my eyes “you’ve made me the happiest man alive Gerard Way.” I grinned “second happiest” I corrected which made him laugh before he lent in and kissed me again. This was the happiest night of my life.

 

 

Mikeys P.O.V

Six years. It had been six years since that motherfucker had abducted my brother; killing all of our parents in the process. For six years I had been tracking them, trying to find them and now finally I had. The vampire had taken them to a small town in Canada. I almost didn’t recognise them at first; they hadn’t changed all that much but six years was a long time. Something was off though, I couldn’t quite place it.

The evening waste out like a date with food (though very little) and drink on a picnic blanket. I felt very sorry for Gerard, the thing must have threatened him well to get him to go along with this. As the evening wore on it became apparent how much of a hold this thing had over him. To people walking past that weren’t in the know they would seem like a normal couple having the time of their lives. I could only imagine the awful things it must have said to him to get him to willingly rest his head n it’s shoulder.

 

Gerard sat up and things turned serious, I couldn’t make out what they were saying but there was a lot of tension in the body language. Suddenly Gerard disappeared in a blur of movement and was sat on its lap, kissing it. I froze on my perch, no human could move that fast. Gerard was a vampire. That thing had changed him and he was kissing it?! I felt sick to the stomach. My brother was a monster, a gay monster. He’d gone against everything we’d ever learnt, everything we’d ever stood for. This ends now.


	16. NOT A CHAPTER: Sequel Info

Okay, as the title suggest this is not an update. This is just a note to let everyone know that I will be posting a sequel and it shall be called All We Are and the first chapter will be up by Sunday evening at the latest. So yeah that's it really, thank you for reading this! I'm glad it's had such a great response! 


End file.
